Truth Or Dare?
by Itachi's-Gurl41
Summary: Sakura Plays a game of Truth or dare! Sasuke has feelings for Sakura! Itachi's in the picture! Whats going on! Read to find out! SakuraXItachi and slightly SasukeXSakura! Other couples NH, SI, TN
1. Chapter 1

Truth Or Dare?

**Chapter 1**

**A/N- Hey guys this is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it. If you have any questions email me! Oh, I updated this chapter a little bit. Um guys this chapter is not a well written as chapter 3 or maybe 2. I just kind of just changed my writing style over time. So please read...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Sakura walked to her mailbox. She was 18 now and a medical ANBU. Sheloved life, in her apartment, I mean sure it was only her but she did not have anymore living relatives, they either died of old age or in a mission.What could she have done? Who was there for her? Not Sasuke! She still liked Sasuke but not as much as she used to. She would not ask him out every day for she already knew the answer "No" or sometimes "your annoying". She just gave up. She already told him her feelings. She faced the cold hard truth about love.

-**Flashback**-

* * *

**Four years ago**

"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said catching Sasuke's attention "What do you want?" he said in a harsh tone (like always) with his back turned to her.

"Sasuke-Kun I know you don't accept me in liking you but let me tell you this, I love you Sasuke-Kun and I will stay by your side forever even if you don't want me to. I will leave you alone about it now but I just wanted to tell you my feelings."She said wiping her newly formed tears raining down her reddened cheeks.

Sasuke stood there for a minute, with his back facing her. In till he turned around and looked into her soggy eyes for a minute trying to recollect his thoughts, and said "You call yourself a shinobi, your weak, a disgrace, to let your emotions foreshadow you." with that he turned and walked away.

Sakura started crying even more and landed with her knee's to the ground. To her dismay it started to rain. She sat their crying in the mud till her face was stained with dirt and tears. She finally gathered the courage to walk home in the cold wet rain.

* * *

-**End of flashback**- 

Thinking about that eats her up inside. She still talks to Sasuke but they never had a full conversation in four years. She could always try going out with Lee but she just does not like him that way. Ino and Shikamaru are going outand Neji and TenTen are too. Naruto, oh he's a different story. He now is going out with Hinata. They will be getting married when their 20.

"_I'm happy for him_." She thought. She reached her mailbox and took out the mail. She was now headed back to her apartment!

* * *

"Junk mail...Junk mail...Junk mail...What's this?" she said aloud, standing over the trash can. 

Sakura carefully ripped open the envelope that was addressed to her. When she opened it, it was an invitation to Ino's sleepover.

It Read:

**Ino's Sleepover **

**To Sakura **

**Were- Ino's apt. **

**Bring clothes, games, and etc. **

**Boys will be there! **

**Come A.S.A.P **

**YOUR COMEING . **

End of invitation

* * *

-**Ino's House**- 

"Ok Well Sasuke decided to go and TenTen, Neiji, Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru are going but were isSakura?" Ino said aloud

**The Phone Rang**

"Huh" Ino said as she picked up the phone

"Hello"

"Hey Ino, its Sakura, I guess I will go but who will be there" She said timidly

"Oh well, um, TenTen, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke decided to go." Ino replied

"Oh really so Sasuke is going how did you even get him to come?" Sakura said in a surprised tone

"Long Story"

" I have time to hear" She said with an exhausted sigh, ready for the worse

* * *

-**Earlier that day**- 

Sasuke walked to his mailbox. He was 18 and a ANBU. Itachi his brother was still alive. He was going to revenge his clan even if he had to die or not, he was going to kill his brother. No one was gonna get in his way, not Naruto, Kakashi, and definitely not Sakura.

Sasuke reached into his mailbox. "_Why am I even looking, not like anything will be in there_!" he thought. To his surprise there was an envelope in his desolate mailbox. To cure his curiosity he opened it. (you know what they say curiosity kills the cat)

"Oh hell no" he said aloud

"Why on earth would she (Ino) invite me to a sleepover, She should know that I have better things to do then spend the night with whining girls!" he said while throwing the invitation into the trash. Sasuke walked to his couch and sat down when the phone rang.

* * *

-**Phone call**- 

"Hello"

"Sasuke its Naruto, I wanted to know if your going to Ino's sleepover" Naruto said on the other line

"No"

"Whyyyyyy notttttt, I ammmmm" he (Naruto) whined

"That's an even better reason why I'm not going"

"Fine be that way Sasuke-Baka, GOODBYE!"

"Hn" he mumbled as he hung up

* * *

-**End of Phone call**- 

"_How immature_" he thought

The Phone rang again. "God" he mumbled

* * *

-**Phone call**- 

"Who is it!" he said harshly

"Neji and Shikamaru" Neji said on the other line

"What?"

"Oh, we wanted to know if you were going to Ino's party?" Shikamaru asked

"No"

"Why not? It may be fun!" Neji suggested, but the only reason he was going was for TenTen

"Who's going?" he asked

"Well Shikamaru and I, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura."

"_Sakura_" he thought

"God, fine I'll go! Just leave me be! Oh, and you guys tell Ino i'm going!"

"Hai" Neiji said while in the background you could hear Shikamaru mutter "How troublesome"

"Whatever" he said while hanging up

* * *

-End of phone call and back in the present time- 

"I see, so Shikamaru and Neji told you the story?"

"Yeah on the phone and it was only Shikamaru who told me."

"Oh ok well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye Ino replied

Sakura hung up and started to get packed up for tomorrow and hastily went to bed.

**TBC **

**

* * *

**

**A/N- Hey guys thanks for reading. My next chapter is already wrote down, but the hard part is typing it, because ****I hate typing (BORING). ****Well anyways to clue ya'll in. Sasuke has feeling for Sakura but he does not want to show it, because he is afraid****of losing his loved ones again BLAH BLAH BLAH you know the story (I think +.+)! ****Oh and Itachi will come in later. I Just love him don't you (You better .) I Just have to include all the details and how****Sakura come to find him (Hint Hint)! ****Well please Review! I wanna no what's wrong since this is my first Fanfic. D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto (But sadly I wish I did)

A/N- Hey guys I know it has been a while since I last updated. It's just school and everything, ya know. Hey do ya'll know who "Ayumi Hamasaki" is she is a J-pop singer. I just love her music. Well anyways, remember this is my first fic. I accept Flames but at least try to be nice. Pwease! Well on with the story!

* * *

Sakura woke up and got dressed, into a red mini skirt with a brown skirt over it with two slits on each side and a red halter-top with her usual White circle on the back. She then carefully wrapped bandages around her leg so the weapons would not irritate or damage her skin for her weapon pouch. Lastly she put on her Konoha headband on in her usual position atop her head. Then quickly placed on her yellow elbow guards and ushered out the door.

No matter how old they were Kakashi-Sensei still wanted to meet up every morning for training with the original Team 7. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and her were officially all ANBU and she was glad for it.

"Sakura-Chaaannnn" Naruto called waving from the bridge

Sasuke was acting like his usual Ice cube self like always, leaning against the railing staring infinitely into space.

"**That makes me so mad can't he look a little more lively! I mean he looks like a lifeless drone!**" Inner Sakura spat

"Sakura-Chan you're going to the party right?" Naruto urged, knocking her out of her thoughts

"Of course Naruto" she said smacking him upside the head.

"Owwwwwww" Naruto whimpered rubbing his head while sprawled over the ground from the force of the hit.

-Poof- Kakashi appeared out of nowhere (Funny how he does that)

"Yo" He said

"**YOUR LATE**" Sakura and Naruto shouted in Unison

"Hmph" Sasuke muttered

"Oh, well this time it was not excuse, not saying that everything else I ever said was an excuse. To the point, The Kage wants to see us…all" He stated

* * *

They entered Tsunades office one after another and took a seat.

"Morning Sasuke, Morning Sakura, Morning Naruto, Morning Kakashi." She said as everyone walked in.

"Morning Tsunade-Sama" Naruto and Sakura said in unison

"This better be good" Sasuke muttered

"Well a matter of fact, this is probably the best thing that will ever happen to you in your standards."

Sasuke looked at her as if saying "oh really"

"You have a mission" she began "Along with Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and TenTen, but I've already informed them. The one person I'm worried about telling is Sasuke."

"Why?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Ok Uchiha I will tell you the mission on one condition"

"What?"

"You don't go out of control!"

"Hmph. what's that suppose to mean?"

"Was that your answer Sasuke?" Tsunade said in a warning tone, raising an eyebrow

He muttered "Hai" after he looked at her for a minute

"Ok… your mission is to track down and assassinate Uchiha Itachi!"

"WHAT THE HELL… WHY?" Sasuke yelled slamming his fist on her desk

"Sasuke calm down or you will be aborted from this mission!"

Sasuke stepped back to calm his self down "I will kill that basterd of a brother" he thought

"Very well, the leader of this mission will be Sasuke."

"Tsunade?" Kakashi asked

"I have pondered over this for some time now, but Sasuke is strong and withholds the Sharingan a strong legacy of the Uchiha clan, which is probably the only way to defeat Itachi. Itachi is a strong opponent and excels in technique, strategy, and strength and not only that; he possesses a powerful Gekkai Genkai "The Sharingan". He has mastered the Mangekyou an even more potent form of the regular Sharingan. Adding in all the strategies of the other 5 ANBU that will be attending, I am hopefully positive that they can defeat Uchiha Itachi and besides Sasuke is his brother and I'm sure that is maybe a possible weak spot of "The Great Uchiha Genius" Tsunade explained

"But Sasuke mark my words if you hurt this mission, meaning if you go out of control, your days of being an ANBU will be over! Do we understand each other?"

"Hai" he muttered

"Excellent! Next off Sakura will be there to heal with her outstanding medical skills and if need be, she will fight. Besides I taught her everything I know. You will leave in 2 days and will meet everybody including me at the front gates at 5:00am sharp. When there I will give you, Sasuke the information on your brother and everyone will exceed further into the mission meaning you will be off." She explained once again of the everlasting rules

"But why?" Naruto asked

"Why what?" Tsunade exclaimed confused

"W-"

"Why are we after Itachi?" Sakura interrupted Naruto

"Itachi has been meddling with our top secret files, reason being that he left a note," She said passing it to Kakashi to be passed around.

_Kage,_

_Lovely files you have here. Thank you I will need them. Oh, and tell my Foolish otouto I said "hi"_

_Uchiha Itachi_

"He should be writing his death wish" Sasuke thought foolishly, passing it back to Tsunade

"Well now that everything is clear your dismissed except for Kakashi"

Everyone walked out except for Kakashi

"Hai?" he asked

"Keep Sasuke in check" she said

"Hai" He said as he walked out of her office

* * *

Sakura was the first to arrive at Ino's house.

"Hey Sakura come in"

"Hey, where is everybody" Sakura asked, looking around

"Not here yet but did you hear about the mission? How did Sasuke take it?"

"Well he had a fit at first but after that he did not say much. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't taking it very well. I think he wanted to be the only one to defeat his brother, after the massacre in all. I feel bad for him. If only I could help, but knowing him he'll probably call me annoying or something and walk off**. Arghhhhh** I wish I could just get through to him! I have a feeling that this mission is going to go downhill though"

"Why?"

"I just-"

-DING DONG DING-

"**Arghhhh** I'll get it" Ino said running to the door

Ino opened the door to find a very timid Hinata

"Hi I-nn-oo-Cc-h-aa-n"

"Hey Hinata come in"

* * *

Everyone arrived about 15 minutes

"Ok everybody lets play a game"

"What!" Sasuke said appalled

"How troublesome" Shikamaru muttered

"We just got here!" Neji explained

"Just shut up! Lets play Truth or Dare!" Ino yelled excitedly

"Oh Hell No" Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru thought

"Ok gather around the table" Ino said pointing to the table in the living room (One of those low table's I think its called a coffee table. Yeah coffee table that's right!)

"God… What have I got myself into" Sasuke thought

"Will start with TenTen, Go TenTen"

"Okay… Sasuke, Truth Or Dare?"

"Dare" He mumbled

"Hmmmmm… All right, go outside with nothing on except your boxers. For fifteen minutes." She replied

"What The Hell! Do You Think I'm Crazy?" He asked

"Go Sasuke or will take it off for you!" Ino said playfully with an evil grin while Hinata was giggling in the background

"Rather not." He said while stripping down to his black boxers and walking out the door

All the girls were blushing while all the guys were laughing

"Ok since Sasuke is outside I'll go. Ok, Sakura, Truth Or Dare?"

"Um dd-are" She stuttered

"Let me think… I dare you to be kidnapped by Itachi tomorrow on the mission! But don't tell Sasuke, ANYBODY!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelped

"What could he do I don't think he'll harm her. I mean as innocent as Sakura looks it'll be a piece of cake in my opinion!"

"Are you mad!" Sakura questioned her wide eyed

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ino" Shikamaru said worriedly

"Do you even no how dangerous he is! For Christ sake he massacred his damn clan. The guy is fucking psycho!" Neji said

"Just to think Sasuke would be mad too!" Naruto said

"You guys are just chickens!" Ino said

"I don't know what is going through your head Ino but I'll do it!" Sakura said bravely

"Sakura?" Naruto questioned

"No Naruto. It was a dare it has to be done. No turning back this time! Now everyone be quiet about it because if Sasuke finds out he'll be pissed."

"Fine" Everybody, said except Sakura she was to deep in thought to pay attention

"I don't think this mission will turn out very well. I think I'm in for a lot!" Sakura thought

A few minutes later Sasuke walked in shivering

"Sasuke you alright?" Neji asked

"Just fine" he said in monotone

"Oh well Sasuke it's your turn" TenTen gestured

"TenTen Truth or Dare?" He asked

"Truth"

"What do you look for in a guy?"

"Well… cute… mysterious… nice… and has brown hair."

"Hehehehehehe" Hinata giggled

"I know two people who are somewhat like that!" Ino shouted

"Let me guess" Sasuke mumbled

"NEJI AND/OR SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled

"Whatever, I'm tired " Sasuke said coldly

"Yeah lets go to bed," Naruto suggested

**TBC**

* * *

A/N- Finally over! Well I mean this chapter anyways. Right now we will go into Sasuke Sakura pairing for a chapter or two and then the rest will mainly be Itachi Sakura pairing! Don't worry for all those Itachi fans Itachi is coming soon! That sounds like those movie infomercials! He he! Please review. Oh and before I start the next chapter I will wait for 10 reviews. I know I'm asking for a lot but I didn't write this for nothing ya know. Please if you have any questions or Ideas feel free to email me I'm welcome to that! **REMEMBER, URGENT, VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ OR YOU WILL DIE (JK)!** Please review! HAHA that was funny but I'm serious PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hey I'm back… To all my reviewers "Thank you". I have not written in a while, some of you probably think I was never going to update this, but your WRONG! LOL…

Anyways, We are going on to chapter three and as I said before we also will be going into SasuSaku pairing for a chapter or two. So on with the story!

* * *

The sun shone through the windows. Indicating that morning has finally came. A pink haired flower was quietly lying on the ground in till the sun had rose. She would have been still asleep if the sun would have not came up.

Sakura yawned and thought, "_I'm so tired… Why don't I just go back to sleep_." Instead she did not follow what her head said and sat up. Sakura quietly looked around her, not noticing Sasuke lying right behind her.

Sasuke opened one of his eyes and looked at the his pink haired friend looking around, deciding whether he should tell her that he was right behind her or not. He decided, "Your up" he quietly indicated.

Sakura turned around quickly and spotted the Uchiha, "Yeah… Where is everybody?" Sasuke sat up and looked at her after a few seconds he finally answered, "Out grocery shopping. I did not want to go, so I stayed behind. Besides they wanted me to watch you." He said apathetically. Sakura nodded and got up, making her way to the kitchen. Unaware of the one young Uchiha watching her every movement, he flinched when he heard Sakura whine, "Only ramen, ramen everywhere, it's sickening, just looking at it makes me dizzy, wahh…"

Sakura walked back out and sat on the coach beside Sasuke. "They are getting breakfast" Sasuke explained.

"Obviously" she answered sarcastically. "So what do you want to do?" She turned to Sasuke and asked.

"Hn" He muttered stubbornly. I guess Sakura had a short fuse at this time of morning, but she was not pleased by that answer, So I guess you could say she let inner Sakura take over for the time being and yelled "Is that a 'yes' or is that your nice way of ignoring me? Or was all the Uchiha's like that?" she said dripping with sarcasm. "You're just stupid and Ignorant, I don't know why I fed up with you or better yet even loved you!" she continued, obviously hurt, as an indication she started to cry.

"Who are you tell me that! You don't know anything Sakura! Do you no how it feels to be alone? Wait scratch that, Do you know how it feels to be haunted day and night over something that you could not stop because you were too weak? Think about it, maybe that is why I'm like this!" Sasuke screamed, now standing up, taunting her. "Answer me do you?" He questioned.

"I… I D…don't..t K..now" She stuttered, now hunching over bursting with tears. Seeing her cry must have calmed him down. I don't know maybe it was a weakness but he hated seeing her cry. "Didn't think so." He said

Sakura looked up at him and managed to say, "Sasuke I did not mean t-" Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her up in till she was practically on him. She looked him in the eyes, No emotion, apathetic as ever. She whispered, "Sasuke".

"Don't go to the mission tomorrow. I'm worried about you. This is my brother where talking about. I can't just stop what I'm doing and save your ass, so please." He said, if you where really listening you could probably could here slight concern in that remark, but other than that you would think it was an empty lie. I mean where talking about Sasuke here.

"I have to Sasuke-Kun"

He looked at her like she was crazy "Why?" he asked

Sakura thought about it for a while, what could she say? I mean she couldn't tell him that she had to go to see Itachi. That would ruin him. He probably would go crazy. So what really cam out was "I am the best Medical ANBU aside from Shizune and Tsunade and it is my duty to go whether some people think I shouldn't go."

Sasuke sighed and moved closer to her in till he was right beside her ear. Sakura could feel him breath against her ear sending a tingling sensation down her spine. "Don't say I didn't warn you." He whispered. Sakura's heart was literally going to throb right out her chest.

He moved and looked her in the eyes, inches away from her lips. Sakura didn't understand one minute they were fighting and then they were in a intimate situation.

"_Please Kiss Me._" She thought

They were inching closer and closer. Their lips practically touching in till

WHAM!

To be continued…

* * *

A/N- Hey how did you guys like it. I left a cliffhanger. So now you guys are going to have to wait in till the next chapter. I am very sorry for not writing earlier. But now that school is out I will be able to type out more chapter. Remember that I already have all the chapters written out. All I need to do is type them out but I hate to type because I could be in my favorite chartroom or be listen to my favorite band, "From First To Last." So, please review because this is my first fan fiction and I want to know how well I did. KK? Oh, and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I'll make a extra long one, next installment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N- Hey Guys I'm back with a new chapter. I plan to make this a long chapter…. Hopefully! Special thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all!

I Have An Alter Ego- Thank you for understanding my concern. I'm glad you like my story!

Sandstorm626- Hahaha lol that was a funny squirrel joke you made. Yes one of those is right. Read the following chapter to find out P. I'm glad you like my story!

Kyouri Aelita Ishiyama- Wow your very smart. It was easy to figure out though… I'm glad you like my story!

Sakura0890- I know it was a very interesting dare. I don't even know how I came up with it. LMAO. Enjoy the story!

XUchihaSakuraX- I'm glad you like the story. I updated, so I don't have to dodge muffins, but are they good muffins? I may want to eat them. Haha, just messing around. Enjoy the story!

BloodRuby- I'm glad you like it… Thank you .

Sylvok- Yes cliffys are bad lol

XoXSetsunaXoX- Thank you… I will be sure to update faster… I'm also very glad that you think that it's good.

Well on with the chapter… ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto

* * *

WHAM! The door slammed open. The whole crew walked in carrying grocery bags. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and Sakura was just sitting on the couch dumbstruck thinking, "_What the hell just happened? I'm so confused_." She questioned herself. 

She was just about to kiss someone that she had been trying to get to notice her for years in till she gave up. Why all of the sudden does he show interest? No need to think about it now, they had to come in. Naruto pranced inside holding grocery bags "What's wrong Sakuraaaa Chaaan!" He shouted happily! "Nothing Naruto, don't I look fine?" she questioned him.

"Well I guess… You just looked a little shaken up… that's all." Naruto said. Sakura stood up and smiled "Oh I see, well everything is fine!" she said cheerfully.

Neji was standing behind Naruto looking around "Hey. Where is Sasuke?" He asked. Sakura hesitated before she answered, "I don't know. He was just here, I think he went to the bathroom or something like that."

TenTen, Hinata and Ino were in the kitchen in till Hinata walked out to see what everyone wanted to eat. She noticed Sakura's red eyes, obviously everyone was not really paying attention to her… or they would have noticed her puffy red eyes. "Hey Sakura. Why are your eyes all red?" Hinata asked gaining enough courage to talk without stuttering.

Sakura's eyes widened. What was she going to say? Everyone had turned to look at her now, waiting for her answer. "Um… I had a… Nightmare." She said shyly trying to act like it was actually the truth.

"_GREAT SAVE! You go girl!"_ Inner Sakura screamed in excite.

**-Meanwhile-**

Sasuke huffed against the bathroom door as he slid down to his knees. "_Oh god that was so close, I mean what the Hell was I thinking!_" Sasuke thought. He had fled so fast to the bathroom that no one probably knew that he was just there. Lucky to him that he's a ninja. If it weren't for that attribute he would have been caught in a scene that would ruin him, his pride.

I guess it was time for him to come back out. Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and shoved his hands into his pockets. He made it to the living room a second later. "Hey Sasuke, Where have you been?" Ino asked while walking up to him. Sasuke didn't even turn his head to look at Ino all he said was "I'm going." While walking to the door, when he managed to get there he stopped and turned around to the sound of Naruto whining "Why Sasukeeee?"

All Sasuke did was glare at Naruto and shift his eyes to Sakura. She was staring right at him. Sakura knew he wanted to leave, probably to prevent anything from happening. He looked at her like he wanted her to come. "_Maybe he wants to talk to me about something or maybe about what happened_." Sakura thought.

Sakura thought about it for a second, maybe it wouldn't hurt to see what he wants "Yeah I guess I will go too, Sasuke you don't mind if I walk with you?" She said.

Neji watched them "_Something's going on_." He thought

Sasuke just looked at her and nodded an approval. TenTen walked out of the Kitchen to say bye to them cause she overheard the conversation while in the kitchen. "Bye Guys." TenTen waved

Sasuke and Sakura left and walked out of the apartment building totally forgetting about breakfast. Leaving everyone in question about them.

-**Ino's Apartment**-

"What aren't they telling us?" TenTen wondered aloud to everyone, making her way to the couch. Neji was sitting on the couch looking at the door for a minute before he turned his head to everyone "Something must have happened when we were gone, it's not Sakura to leave friends behind, well in till she lost her love for Sasuke." Neji said.

Neji did have a good point. Ever since that day, Sakura locked up her heart to everyone. Pretty soon Sasuke and her became friends, or more like acquaintances. They would never hold a full conversation. "And the way he looked at her before they left, seemed like he was making her come. I don't know it just is a little suspicious." Neji said as he got up after hearing Ino call them into the kitchen for breakfast. After Neji stated what he thought everyone started thinking about it more. What really was going on? Rang through everyone's head. Soon everyone followed Neji into the kitchen.

-**Meanwhile with Sakura and Sasuke**-

They were walking down the street; they decided to take a shortcut so they cut into an alleyway. Sakura decided to break the silence that they were walking in. " Um... Sasuke, I wanted to kno-" She said getting cut off mid sentence.

"Shut up Sakura I don't want to talk about it!" He said pushing her against the ally wall trapping her in between his arms. Sakura shivered, what was going on with him? He looked at her hungrily. "Sasuke-K-" she started but got stopped by a hungry kiss from Sasuke.

"_Oh my god, Oh my god, he's kissing me. What the hell_?" Sakura thought as she stood there, letting him do whatever he wanted for she was to lost in question.

"_What am I doing_?" Sasuke questioned himself, "_I don't want this, or do I?"_ he thought, he pushed himself off of her. He looked at her, her face was a mix between confusion and she was blushing like a mad cow on a Saturday morning (I just had to put that… lol) He didn't know what to do, should he just leave or… what? "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I'll walk you home" he said holding out his hand. Sakura looked at him and smiled "Thanks" she managed to say and took his hand.

On the walk to her house it was silent. Sasuke liked it like this but on the other hand Sakura did not. She had to break it. There was something she needed to know. "Sasuke-Kun do you like me?" She asked him. He stopped and looked at her. She knew he was calculating in his head what he needed to say.

"If you are saying that I have feelings for you. Than it would seem that I do. I know I worry about you, but it goes the same for Naruto and Kakashi. But to have feelings for you, I really don't know yet." He stated clearly. They had started walking again. "Oh ok Sasuke thanks for telling me. I don't really know but I think there always will be a place for you in my heart." She said to him as he stopped in front of her door.

"Thanks Sasuke for walking me home, it means a lot to me." Sakura said to him, smiling. He looked at her and rose an eyebrow "Yeah whatever" He said bluntly as he began to walk away. "Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled out to him. He turned around and muttered "Hmmm?"

Sakura ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek and hurried a "Thanks for everything." In his ear and ran inside.

"Everything…" he thought as he walked off with a slight smile evident on his face.

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N- Oh my… How do you like this chapter? Well I hope you like it and… yeah… Review please! 


End file.
